The Summer of Tears
by snikerz21
Summary: This is going to b short as i suck at writing summaries. This story is about a squirrel who once was Abbey Warrior. He was accused of a murder he didn't commit and was banished. He must leave his life and love behind. Read to find out what happens. Please


The warrior turned to look at his old home. He didn't know he would have to leave it now or ever. He was banished from Redwall Abbey for an act of murder he didn't commit. And now he was leaving his entire life behind. The great-grandson of "Silent Sam" the squirrel had been in the abbey since he was a Dibbun and his parents were killed by raiders. He was also leaving his love behind. Rose Petal, the red squirrel had been weeping the last time he saw her. Now he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

Brother Nathaniel was found lying face down on the ground, shot through the heart with an arrow. Masculine shoulders of an archer and his known skill at the Nameday games worked against him. He was quick to bring up the raiders that had been attacking outsiders for months now. There was also a strange guest residing at the Abbey at that time. But the redwallers were suspicious these days. Unknown reasons clouded their thick heads. He had a short trial by the Abbot and was sent away with only provisions enough for a week. He wore an old discarded tunic and a cloak someone had left behind.

It was a chill fall day; the sun was half-hidden by the slate colored clouds. He heard a noise and went to investigate it. He had to be careful and sneaky as a child in the cookie jar, for since he was no longer the Abbey Champion he only had a stave as a weapon. He crept toward the voices and to his delight it was the Gouism, friendly, but argumentative shrews that were as quarrelsome as a flock of sparrows. Luck was with him this night the shrews were known for their generosity with friends and Ancarn was definitely a friend. The shrews would feed him and fill a pack and possibly give him one of their rapiers. As he stumbled into the shrew camp the small occupants looked up. Some of them gasped others stared. To see Ancarn like this was shocking. Weeks before he had been the pride of the abbey, walking about in his fine clothes with the sword of Martin the Warrior at his side. They made what seemed a feast to Ancarn and then Logalog Doman took him aside.

"You seem to have a story to tell." He said as he sat on a fallen log. "Tell me what happened and why you've come here in this way. Don't hurry I need to understand your story so I can help you."

Slowly and carefully Ancarn told the wise shrew his story, the shrew listened intently. About half an hour later Ancarn finished his story and his eyes filled with tears. Unable to look Doman in the eye he looked at the legendary Blackstone that held the Gouism together. It was a simple black pebble polished and hanging on a cord around his neck. The one who held this simple pebble had the respect and the attention of every member of the Gouism.

"Ancarn you know as well as I do that you are not guilty of the crime. Some others know this as well but their eyes are clouded and their senses fogged. I will do all I can to help you, I will argue this case at the abbey and try to convince them you are innocent. The best thing for you, I think is to take a trip some where. Salamandastron maybe, or visit those strange relatives of yours from the north. I think you should be gone while I do this. I will supply you with food, clothing and weapons. I will also let you take companions on your journey if you wish it and they agree. I promise you that I will help in any way I can."

Ancarn swallowed, blinked and looked up at Doman, in a trembling voice he said," Thank you Doman my faithful friend that is most welcome. I am glad you still accept me, you are the only friend I have now."

The two friends said a cheerful goodnight and wearily went to bed. Ancarn exhausted after his grueling day of travel went into a deep, dreamless sleep and did not waken until the sounds of breakfast being made roused him. The shrews and their guest sat down to the famed honey cakes and other foods they were famed for. After a good meal and a wash Doman came to him and asked, "So my friend, have you thought about what I said? If you need anything we will give it to you. You look like you are in need of clothing, and because we had a squirrel guest not long ago who forgot his extra clothing after it had been washed we can provide it. We have made you a pack and filled it with the things you will need on your journey. Would you like a companion and do you need anything else to aid with your travels?

"A companion will be nice to have on the roads north, but if I am to go there I will need more of a weapon than a stave. If you could spare one I would be most grateful."

With the request Doman whispered something in another shrews ear and that shrew left hurriedly soon he returned bringing a bag. Opening it the squirrel found three of the best shrew rapiers he had ever seen aside from the Logalog's. He looked up surprised, Doman nodded and he chose a sword. It was engraved with silver and was a double edged, razor sharp blade. How he missed his old blade! The balance of this one was perfect but no blade could surpass that of Martin.

"Thank you Dom, I will never forget this. I need to choose my companion if I may. The day goes on and I would like to get my journey over with. I will miss you. Thank you again for everything, I promise to repay you some day."

Ancarn chose his companion, a strong female shrew that was called Moshi. She was good natured and much less argumentative than the other shrews. They each said their goodbyes and started on their journey north.

Later in the evening as they were passing through Mossflower it began to grow dark. They set up camp and went to sleep but not without dreams. Ancarn dreamed of Rose Petal. He dreamed she was crying and following in the darkness, as the darkness grew she was swallowed up and he couldn't find her though he searched for her everywhere. He awoke with a start. It was morning and Moshi was making breakfast. He went to the stream and splashed water on his face. He returned to camp and helped Moshi divide the food.

They were on their way again in a quarter of an hour; Ancarn didn't want to be traveling long. He wanted to get to his relatives, the black squirrel family and spend a good amount of time with them. Ancarn loved the north, the clean air, the clear water, and the sight of the mountains had always made his heart race. The beauty of it all was too much to take in over a short time. You had to be there for weeks to understand and truly appreciate this place of peace and beauty. The valley his family live in was a peaceful one, a stream running through the middle of a meadow full of wildflowers. The mountains added to the background and the blue sky was a beauty that no artist could capture.

They were making good progress and were nearly to the end of Mossflower when they stopped for their midday meal. Feeling some sense of foreboding Ancarn looked around uneasily. All was normal to be seen or heard. Green plants were still and birds singing as if they didn't have a care in the world. Still tense Ancarn turned quiet listening as he ate. He wanted to search the area but at the present he didn't see a reason to. "It's just your nerves," he told himself. "there's nothing out there that will harm you. They ate their meal and though he wanted to move on Moshi was tired and needed rest. He sat up and watched the surroundings while she slept, suddenly a twig snapped and Ancarn whirled. There was nothing there. "It was astick falling off of a tree," he told himself. Eventually he set his sword on his knee and began to doze.

Suddenly the bushes rustled, he jumped up but in his haste his weapon flew from his grasp!


End file.
